


We and Our Kids in this Christmas

by Kate_Eli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn, Superfamily (Marvel), too many children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Steve y Antonio tienen una familia muy, muy numerosa.Antonio estaba en estro para fechas navideñas; y Steve le cumplía.El gran error fue pensar que para mantener a raya a sus hijos, bastaba con una niñera.Otro gran momento en el que Peter Parker demostró ser todo un gran hermano mayor, aún a distancia.Omegaverso.#Stony #Mega-Superfamily+16Earth 1610 - UltimateSteve Rogers x Antonio "Tony" Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	We and Our Kids in this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> _(Como ya saben, Wattpad está borrando cuentas de fanfics sin previo aviso, por ende, he decidido respaldar mis fanfics propios en AO3)_
> 
> ❁ Antonio Stark, el Tony coquetón de raíces italianas, Iron Man, él no tiene marca de reactor, pues él no fue herido en su pecho.
> 
> ❁ Steve Rogers, el soldado estricto, el más rudo de sus homólogos.
> 
> ❁ El equipo donde Steve y Tony trabajan, se llama Ultimates.
> 
> ❁ Antonio tiene un hermano mellizo, llamado Gregory Stark, a diferencia de Tony, él es rubio, y un bastardo total. Lo pongo porque tendrá una mención leve aquí.
> 
> ❁ En ese AU, Tony no tiene el tumor cerebral especial, justamente porque Anthony (en el canon, es el nombre que Antonio le da a su tumor) aparecerá y tendrá su participación.  
> El fandom Ult suele hacerlo variadas ocasiones, particularmente a mi me gusta.
> 
> ❁ No está ubicado en un arco específico. Es un AU omegaverso que toma varios aspectos del canon, pero muchas cosas del canon no suceden, como la muerte de Peter Parker, el tumor de Tony, Ultimátum, por ejemplo.
> 
> ❁ Mega-Superfamily. Explico esto.
> 
> En sí, Ultimate, a diferencia de 616, no da cabida mucho a una "Superfamily" en toda la regla, por como está desarrollado el canon.  
> Peter Parker no es tan cercano ni a Tony ni a Steve.
> 
> Sí los admira, a ellos, a los Ultimate en general. Peter ha ayudado a varios héroes por el mero gusto de ayudar a la gente de la que es fan.
> 
> Steve sería como el papá estricto, y Tony como el papá cool permisivo.  
> Aunque se queda demostrado en el canon que Steve podrá ser rudo y estricto, pero también se preocupa por los demás, su personalidad no lo deja ser muy elocuente y carismático, pero al final sería un papá sensible en los momentos cruciales.  
> En cuanto a Tony, como fue con Anthony (su tumor parlante en el canon) queda demostrado que es de esos papás despreocupados que te dejan libertad en todo, pero también que no puedes ver la cara de tonto.  
> ¿Quién es Anthony? Bueno, en el canon, Antonio le puso Anthony a su tumor cerebral parlante (sí, le hablaba; en realidad se debe a que era la gema de la mente); que se proyecta ante todos como un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro.
> 
> Creo que es importante que diferencien entre ambos, que uno es Antonio y el otro Anthony  
> El fandom suele decirle, al pequeño Anthony, "Ant", para no confundirlo.  
> En este AU, Ant será apenas un bebé.
> 
> Luego... Las doce bendiciones. Ok, esto es más del fandom Ult profundo. La idea se la debemos a IronFries, una artista muy popular de esos lares.  
> Algunos deben ya conocer este fanart, es del y para los Ults:
> 
> Es por eso que son Mega-Superfamily, 14 hijos en total... Ya son toda una gran familia.
> 
> Aparte que, bueno, omegaverso de los Ults... no he encontrado 💔
> 
> ❁ Los niños le dicen a Steve, "Padre" y a Tony, "Papa", sin la tilde, acento en la primera sílaba.
> 
> Rating: +16 (El lemon es bastante light, a mi parecer)
> 
> Palabras: 9k+
> 
> • La versión de este OS es un borrador, no lo he sometido a edición, dudo que cambie en un futuro cercano por el escaso tiempo que dispongo. Estudio ingeniería, así que disculpen las torpezas cometidas adentro, a menudo el estrés y los números me fríen el cerebro. 
> 
> ✿
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS ⚠:  
> Contiene lemon explícito. Aunque está bastante light.
> 
> Disclaimer
> 
> Los personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Marvel.

Antonio aún recordaba lo trágicamente complicado que fue llevar cuatrillizos en su interior.

La primera vez, cuando se enteró, casi se mete a un bar a beber vino caro de la pura desesperación. Steve hizo un buen trabajo al impedirlo y perseguirlo, hasta que se hizo a la idea.

Él no era un jodido tribble o hámster —bueno, tampoco tanto, o quizás sí—; pero tener cuatro de una sola vez, fue, fue bastante intenso para él.

Al principio pensó que no fue buena idea mezclar su fertilidad, con la potencia de Steve. Pero, ahora, después de catorce niños en casa animando sus días diariamente, pensaba que tampoco fue una mala idea.

Primero fue Peter; luego los cuatrillizos: Danth, Carl, Eric y Beth; luego los trillizos: Grant, Dierdre y Henry; luego los mellizos: Frank e Ian; después el pequeño Joseph; penúltimo las mellizas Lottie y Kate; y finalmente el bebé Anthony Stevenson, con quien habían cerrado absolutamente la "fábrica" —aunque llevaban diciendo eso desde que nacieron los trillizos—.

Antonio había iniciado una relación clandestina con Steve, a los veinte años, había heredado Stark Industries a los diecinueve; luego de que su padre dejara claramente la repartición en el testamento, y su muy alfista hermano mellizo Gregory moviera cielo y tierra para quitarle las empresas, sin conseguirlo, obviamente.

Después de saber que su misma familia tenía tendencia a dar camadas de más de uno —su hermano y él, gran ejemplo—, había pensado que lo suyo no era tener hijos. Su hermano y él tenían una relación de la verdadera mierda, se repelían, casi ni se veían, y todo el tiempo rebuscaban entre sus errores para restregárselos y hacerse sentir mal mutuamente. Incluso eran competencia directa; desde que Howard decidió que Tony tenía mejor habilidad para hacer amistades con las personas y obtener aliados, Gregory se largó a Inglaterra y no se supo de él ni en las Navidades, solo se volvió a aparecer en el funeral de su padre, solamente para llevarse con la amarga noticia que el heredero del mando de las empresas, era Tony.

Gregory creó Stark Global Solutions, Antonio mantuvo adelante Stark International. Aún así, Gregory no se cansaba de decirle que él merecía, absolutamente, tener las empresas familiares.

Tony siempre tuvo un complejo con los alfas, gracias a Gregory, se auto consideraba uno en potencia, competía con alfas, ganaba a alfas en diferentes ámbitos; tampoco lucía como un omega promedio, era alto y de cierta manera, con músculos esbeltos y saludables que trabajaba a menudo, para poder enredarse con alguna beta u omega dispuesta. Se esmeró en ser el maldito CEO de Stark Industries; calculador, no compasivo; astuto, no inocente; decidido, no dócil; altivo, no humilde; derrochador, no reservado; todo lo que un omega estándar no era.

Quizás fue eso lo que le gustó a Steve... Bueno, no, al principio no fue así.

Steve venía de una época donde se idolatraban a los omegas que eran todo lo que Tony no era; esperaba que el omega con quien decidiera salir, fuera un omega de comportamiento natural. Y de hecho, trató a Tony como un alfa más, fueron amigos y colegas, Steve lo veía como un compañero de casta, y lucharon juntos en los Ultimates durante varios meses así.

Hasta que, naturalmente, se terminó enamorando del tosco omega con complejo de alfa. Quizás fue que terminó admirando lo extraordinario, lo que Antonio era capaz de hacer y que probablemente ningún otro omega en el mundo sería capaz de lograr. Ver a un omega midiéndose con alfas y superando a muchos.  
Dejó de verlo como "un compañero de casta más".

Rogers no podría saber con exactitud si a Tony le gustaban los alfas, como naturalmente debería de ser, porque él era toda una sorpresa.

Se arriesgó y le atinó.

Aplicó el cortejo tradicional, flores, invitaciones a teatros; siempre había sido un poco torpe y rudo en eso, al principio no funcionó.

Antonio no había pensado nunca tener un alfa en su libertina vida.  
Pero Steve siempre le gustó, y a pesar de creer que jamás pasaría nada, le coqueteaba, solo por darse el mero gusto de coquetearle a uno de los alfas más codiciados del país; porque sí, el Capitán América era uno de los "sueños americanos" de muchos omegas, la televisión de farándula lo decía.

Terminaron enredados durante un tiempo, escondiendo su relación porque, rayos, era algo nuevo para ambos, y no querían presiones ni entrometidos ni prensa ni paparazzis.  
Solo buen sexo protegido, besos y manoseadas en el Triskelion y fuera de el. No agarraditas de mano en público, solo cuando Steve iba a la penthouse de Tony.

Había un placer abrumador en la clandestinidad, en la caliente complicidad.

Y a pesar de que Tony se había enamorado, no pensaba tener hijos, la mala relación con su hermano lo había dejado marcado.

Steve no estaba de acuerdo, él era más tradicional, después de todo; quería su estúpida boda cursi y una pequeña camada de crías, no menos de dos, no más de cuatro, era un alfa razonable. Como todo alfa común y corriente. Quería una común familia.

Tuvieron algunas crisis por eso, ciertamente. Aunque Steve estaba fervientemente en contra de forzar a los omegas —y por eso le dio tremenda tunda a Hank al enterarse de que maltrató a Janet—; así que no obligó a Tony a nada.

Hasta que un condón se rompió, y meses después, una cría a la que llamaron Peter vino al mundo.

Bueno, lo del condón sí, pero Tony no se quedó tranquilo con ello cuando pasó; Steve había roto condones variadas ocasiones, así que como todo omega responsable que no quería crías, tomó sus pastillas al día siguiente y sub siguiente. La cuestión fue que ese futuro feto sí que se aferró aún como una indefensa célula fecundada. Y Tony se enteró de su cinta recién a los tres meses, cuando era muy sospechosa la "pancita".

Antonio aceptó la cría porque, bueno, era uno nada más ¿qué más daba? Steve estaba contento. El alfa ya había apresurado la boda ni bien lo supo, pero Tony no se casaría gordo, no, simplemente tendrían que esperar a que recuperara su figura.

Steve quería una familia "normal", pues al menos lo fue durante los primeros años de vida de Peter. Se casaron cuando Peter tenía 5 años, y fue quien llevó los anillos.

Hasta que Peter entró a la etapa en la que los niños suelen pedir un hermanito. Fue tan insistente, que Tony tuvo que ir a un psicólogo para perder el miedo de darle un hermano a su hijo, y que no acabase como él y Greg.

 _"Genial, ¡pedí un hermano y me van a dar cuatro! ¡Gracias Papa Noel!"_ fue lo que Peter dijo cuando supieron que iban a ser cuatro crías de una sola vez.

Tony fue al psicólogo porque estaba aterrado de solo pensar que esos cuatro bebes podrían llevarse como su gemelo y él.

Aunque por su actitud despreocupada y relajada, pudo llevarlo.

Salió bien, eran un revuelo, pero los niños se querían, como la mayoría de hermanos normales.

Ni Tony ni Steve supieron en qué momento exacto fue que ya estuvieron esperando trillizos. Los genes de camadas múltiples salieron a lucir luego de Peter.

Peter fue el único castaño, luego siguieron una fila de crías rubias, ojos variables entre marrón, celeste, verde, etc.

Luego de los cuatrillizos, las siguientes cintas fueron "pequeños accidentes" que en realidad tomaron con buen humor. Una vez Tony perdió el miedo, los niños vinieron como hámsters, casi seguidos.

Fue cuando las fotos familiares fueron un problema, pues casi no cabían todos en un solo cuadro, y en vez de una familia, parecían dos hombres visitando un orfanato, que finalmente pensaron que luego de las gemelas Lottie y Kate, ya no iban a tener más hijos.

Antonio quería operarse para bloquear el pase de los millones de potentes micro Steves a sus sensuales células madre micro Antonios; le programaron la operación, pero tuvo que cancelarla porque, bueno, salió en cinta.

El último bebé había nacido hacía casi un año, Anthony Stevenson, actualmente un bebé de diez meses, totalmente una casi mini copia de Antonio, así como sus anteriores doce crías eran casi mini copias de Steve, el último salió caladito al omega progenitor; cabello negro, ojos azul esmeralda.

El primer hijo, Peter, era muy fuerte e inteligente, aunque la picadura de araña en las industrias de su amigo Harry, le dio todo un giro a su vida. A los catorce años, oficialmente, salvó a una abuelita con su súper seudónimo y un traje que se elaboró con los conocimientos de la clase de manualidades: Spiderman, u hombre araña.

Al principio lo mantuvo a espaldas de sus padres, incluso los ayudó bajo su propio anonimato; no sólo a Iron Man o a Capitán América, sino también a su padrino Thor, a la tía Susan, al misterioso Daredevil, etc. Como Spiderman, en su afán de ayudar a su padre en sus misiones de Capitán América, sin que nadie lo llamase, terminó arruinando algunas operaciones, una vez incluso se escaparon los criminales. Y pues Steve no tenía buenas opiniones del irresponsable Spiderman, sin saber que era su propio hijo.

Cuando se enteraron, la casa fue un revuelo. Y Peter no se libró de tamaño sermón que Steve le hizo escuchar. Bueno; le prohibió ser Spiderman hasta que, mínimo, supiera lo que es la responsabilidad y tuviera un poco de criterio al meterse en lugares donde no le llamaban; siempre le daba sermones cada vez que lo veía en las noticias arriesgando su vida, aunque Antonio ayudaba a sobrellevarlo; él era el tipo de padre cool que estaba feliz de que su hijo fuera tan valiente y genial. _"Le heredé lo cool"_ decía; era más permisivo en ese aspecto.

Los demás niños también resultaron ser otro caso, eran más ágiles y fuertes que el promedio; Steve y Tony constantemente iban a la escuela por algunos alborotos que provocaban. Incluso los tuvieron que repartir en tres escuelas diferentes, para evitar más altercados.

Eran como mini súper soldados, aunque más inteligentes y menos tácticos, estaban siendo criados como niños normales, no como soldados. Aunque algunos laboratorios, al principio, quisieron sacarles muestras y estudiarlos, Steve y Tony con el apoyo de los demás Ultimates, casi hicieron una mini guerra por evitar eso.

...

...

Actualmente, Peter tenía quince; Danth, Carl, Eric y Beth, nueve; Dierdre, Grant y Henry, ocho; Ian y Frank, seis; Joseph, cinco; Lottie y Kate, tres, y el último, Anthony Stevenson, diez meses de nacido. Nueve varones, cinco damitas.  
Definitivamente, oficialmente Tony y Steve hacían cerrado la fábrica con el último. No más bebés, Antonio se había nutrido como si fuera un deportista para poderse mantener él y sobre todo dar hijos saludables, no daba para un hijo más.

Esa temporada navideña, específicamente, Antonio había tenido un estro; ciertamente, después de catorce hijos, algunos pensarían que ya no debería seguir dejando que sucedan, que suprimirlos era lo sensato; pero él no iba a privarse de tamaño placer. Claramente Tony tuvo casi todos sus hijos por cesárea, las camadas de más de uno ahora eran atendidas por cesárea para los omegas machos. Y su envidiable figura, para un omega que llevaba dando crías durante quince años, era habladuría de mal agüero en las columnas de chismes. Tony también había pasado por tratamientos de recuperación post embarazo, ejercicios hipopresivos, y alguna que otra corrección de estrías por pura vanidad. Aunque a Steve no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, siempre lo follaba de manera ávida.

Habían omegas con más de dieciséis crías, eran casos extraordinarios, pero a Tony no le interesaba hacerles la competencia. Catorce estaban bien, más, más que suficiente. Así que luego de Anthony —o Ant, así le decían sus hermanos—, Tony finalmente se había operado para no tener más bebés, que incluso muchos hijos era perjudicial para la salud de un omega. Y ciertamente, Antonio se había librado de las consecuencias por ser billonario, se nutrió y pagó los mejores nutricionistas y más caros suplementos, para mantenerse saludable antes, durante, y sobre todo después de sus cintas.

El tema ahora, claro, es que Steve, como siempre, atendía el estro de Antonio; que duraba cuatro días —los omegas con alto índice de fertilidad superaban los tres días—, y era la tarde del veinticuatro, el último día del estro de Tony, donde sus hijos salieron de la rutina.

Cuando Tony dormía, agotado del sexo que lo llevaba al límite, Steve salía a chequear a sus hijos y que la niñera de ocasión estuviera cuidándolos bien; siempre habían sido la niñera, Jarvis y Peter desde que el mayor de los hermanos cumplió doce, antes, solían ser Jarvis y la niñera los encargados. Generalmente Jarvis hacía un buen trabajo ya solo viviendo con los niños, él sabía mantenerlos a raya.

Pero esta vez, por navidad, Jarvis había tenido licencia y vacaciones en Europa, y Peter había pedido permiso para asistir a un campamento ultra exclusivo de un club de ciencia, donde Harry Osborn le consiguió un pase gold; así que eran solo la niñera y trece de los catorce hermanitos.

Allison era la afortunada de ésta ocasión, diecisiete años, una de las pocas que estaban disponibles en plenas vísperas navideñas; la paga iba a ser buena, también. El error de Steve y Tony, fue no considerar que sus hijos serían lo suficientemente tranquilos como para que aún con la falta de Peter y Jarvis, los niños estarían bien con una sola persona a cargo.  
Steve los chequeó durante los primeros tres días, la chica todo normal, algunas ojeras de oso panda, y lucía un poco demacrada después del primer día, pero aún estaba viva y sus hijos no habían causado más revuelo de lo usual.  
El alfa creyó que todo iba bien.

Y de hecho todo fue relativamente manejable, hasta que sucedió un pequeño accidente.

Antonio les había prometido a los niños irse todos a Disney si se portaban bien, por lo que, habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo, en serio.

Pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y sin querer, la cabeza de la niñera reventó un jarrón carísimo; que Carl, Frank y Grant estaban usando de lanzador, en realidad solo querían ver quién lo atrapaba más rápido.   
La pobre chica yacía desparramada en medio de la sala, boca abajo, sobre el caro tapete italiano. Todos los niños se acercaron a ella y le picaron con una escoba, para ver si se movía; en vista de que no, la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio. Silencio que fue roto por los ruidos de Kate y Lottie, las niñas de tres años solo permanecían jugando con sus dados, y Ant, él solo hizo esos... sonidos de bebé, tan comunes, mientras se entretenía con una pelotita de ule, dentro de su corral.

—¿La mataron? —dijo Eric.

—Yo creo que sí —participó Dierdre, acuclillándose.

—Muy bien hecho, hermanos, ahora ya no iremos a Disney —masculló molesto, Henry, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y nos pondrán en la cárcel, así como Padre hace con los malos. —Fue Frank el que participó.

—Padre nos quiere, él no nos llevaría a la cárcel. —Grant dijo, arrugando su cara, preocupado.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Dónde la escondemos? —Ian se exasperaba.

—Además la hora de la ensalada de frutas de Lottie y Kate ya se acerca —recordó Joseph, uno de los más listos del grupo.

—Y a Ant le toca el biberón en una hora —añadió Beth.

—Cálmense todos, ¿ok? —habló Danth, la más sensata de los cuatrillizos—. Debemos buscar a una persona que nos ayude y no nos acuse.

—¿Vas a llamar a la madrina Susan?

—¡Llamemos a la tía Mónica!

—¿Estás loco? Ellas son peores que Papa y Padre juntos.

—¿Entonces?

—Llamaremos a Peter —finalizó Danth.

—Pero Peter está lejos.

—Solo traiganme el celular de Papa y yo me encargo.

Los niños empezaron a aglomerarse junto al celular, que colocaron sobre la mesita de la sala; y observaron la pantalla; fue Danth la que inició la búsqueda, ella siempre había sido bastante maternal con sus hermanos.

Joseph temblaba mientras miraba acongojado a la chica tirada.

—Nana Allison, no te conozco mucho, pero espero que puedas ir al cielo —dijo, sentado al lado de la adolescente.

Las gemelas empezaron a quejarse sobre la alfombra donde jugaban, y no era para menos, su hora de frutas ya se acercaba, y las nenas empezaban a tener hambre.

Danth buscó en la agenda, el nombre de Peter, y lo encontró como "Hijo 1: Peter"; dio click al botón verde, y la llamada se hizo. Fue Eric el que presionó el alta voz, para que todos pudieran escuchar.

— ** _¿Aló? ¿Papa? ¿Qué sucede? Estaba en medio de una conferencia con Harry y-_**

—¡Peeeeet! —gritaron Ian y Frank, emocionados.

—¡Hola Peteeeer!

—¡Peterrrr ayúdanos!

— ** _¡Ok, ok, ok! ¿Bros? ¿Sis? ¿Ian, Frank, Carl y Grant?_** —Peter ya sabía reconocer las voces de sus hermanos, aunque fuese por teléfono—. _**¡Wow! ¿Y esa sorpresa? Chicos, estaba un poco ocupado ¿saben-?**_

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, y obviamente, Peter no entendió nada. Tenía más afinados los oídos, pero nunca tanto; manejar la situación, cuando sus hermanos estaban con demasiada adrenalina en el cuerpo, era imposible incluso para Spiderman.  
¿Qué rayos? Hasta donde Peter sabía, sus padres iban a estar lo suficientemente ocupados como para que ellos estuvieran con una niñera; a menos, claro, que el celo de su Papa ya se haya calmado.

— ** _¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡No les entiendo nada! ¡Les haré una video llamada! ¿Ok?_**

Y colgó.

Los niños entraron en pánico, y aumentaron el griterío. Incluso el bebé Ant empezó a llorar, y le siguieron Kate y Lottie.

Al parecer los niños tampoco prestaron mucha atención a lo que el mayor de los hermanos había dicho. Beth estuvo a punto de volver a llamar, hasta que el celular empezó a vibrar y sonar, vía Skype, el número de Peter. No tardaron en contestar.

Y nuevamente todos volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

— _ **¡Oigan ya basta! ¡Basta!**_ —exclamó Peter, ahora viendolos desde el Skype.

Todos los niños callaron, excepto los llantos de Ant, Lottie y Kate; y se apagaron para poder ver a su hermano mayor.

— _ **Dios, qué locura.**_

— _ **< <¿Que locura qué? ¿Con quién estás hablando, Romeo? ¿Eh? ¿MJ?>>**_ —Ese era Harry Osborn, canturreando, al parecer había entrado a la cabaña.

Peter fue empujado hacia un lado, y en segundos, la cara de Harry reemplazó el espacio, con ojos curiosos.

— _ **¡Oye, Peter, son tus hermanitos! ¿Qué tal, niños?**_

—¡Hola Harry! —corearon todos al unísono. Incluso sonó como un mini coro.

— _ **¿Y esos llantos?**_ —inquirió Harry, los sollozos de las mellizas y del bebé resonaban.

— _ **<**_ _ **< ¿Llantos de quién? A ver, hey, Harry, quítate, mis hermanos me necesitan>>**_

De nuevo hubo un forcejeo, y en segundos, Peter nuevamente ocupó el mayor campo en la pantalla del Skype.

— _ **<**_ _ **< ¡Mandales saludos al Capitán y a Iron Man de mi parte!>> **_—Se escuchó la voz de Harry a lo lejos, probablemente saliendo.

Peter le respondió también, antes de volver a prestar atención a la vídeo llamada.

— _ **Oigan, ok, concentrémonos. ¿Quién está llorando? ¿Dónde están-?**_ —Peter se sobó la cara, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

Todos los niños permanecían atentos.

— _ **Bien, uh... ¿La niñera? O acaso Padre y Pa-**_

—Se murió.

— _ **¿Cómo?**_

—Se murió de casualidad, lo prometemos.

— _ **¿Qui- quién se murió? ¿Cómo es que-?**_

Fue Carl quien tomó el celular, y lo enfocó hacia donde estaba la chica, tirada boca abajo. Las gemelas estaban caminando en su dirección, entre gimoteos incómodos, probablemente asociándola como la fuente que les había estado preparando comida durante estos últimos tres días.

— _ **¿¡Qué rayos le hicieron!?**_

—Carl, Grant y Frank tienen la culpa ¡ellos la mataron! —acusó Eric, en pánico.

—¡Oye, nosotros no quisimos! —Se defendió Grant.

—¡Por su culpa todos vamos a ser castigados! —Ian casi empieza a llorar.

Y empezó una nueva discusión entre todos.

— _ **¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Cálmense, cálmense! ¡Están asustando a Lottie y a Kate, sobre todo a Ant!**_

Todos callaron luego de eso, los llantos de las gemelas eran muy sonoros.

— _ **Primero, alguien barra los restos del jarrón, por favor, puede dañar a las niñas. Y luego, ¿ya es la hora de la fruta de las niñas?**_

Todos asintieron.

— _ **Ok... ¿Alguien se digna a picarle una fruta a cada una? Por favor.**_

Fueron Grant y Frank quienes se encargaron de los restos del jarrón, y Dierdre y Carl de las frutas, que estaban sobre el frutero de la mesa en la cocina.

— _ **Perfecto. Ok... Ant sigue llorando ¿eh? ¿Alguien lo carga? ¿Saben entibiar leche?**_

Danth fue al corral de Ant, y lo cargó, el bebé alzó las manitas entusiasmado, dejando de llorar cuando los brazos de su hermana lo acunaron. Los cabellos negros del bebé estaban un poco despeinados, Beth los acarició cuidadosamente. Los ojitos azules del bebé brillaron de curiosidad.

Al menos los cuatrillizos, que eran los mayores, sabían calentar comida, leche o cualquier otro líquido, no sería problema, pero necesitaban ser comandados. Peter tenía harta experiencia con el asunto de cuidar a hermanos pequeños, desde los trillizos se volvió todo un ducho en el tema, incluso podía cambiar pañales de hasta tres a la vez.

Los niños podrían ser como mini súper soldados en crecimiento, y podrían haber heredado una maravillosa capacidad intelectual, algunos incluso estaban uno, dos o tres grados adelantados; pero para cosas domésticas y simples, aún tenían dificultades.   
Todos contaban con diferentes tipos de inteligencia, por ejemplo, Joseph era un niño prodigio en cuanto a la música, tocaba muy bien dos instrumentos a sus cortos cinco años; Ian hacía dibujos increíbles con solo seis años, podría decirse que heredó la habilidad de Steve en ese aspecto, y con Steve como su primer maestro, incluso podría verlo superándolo en un futuro; hacía poco, Henry había ganado el primer lugar en el Campeonato de Natación de la Federación de EEUU para su categoría, y adi; a Antonio le gustaba hablar de los variados logros de sus hijos a veces, ambos padres estaban orgullosos.

—Pet ¿qué hacemos con el cuerpo de la nana? —preguntó Eric.

—Si no la enterramos, ¿no va a ir al cielo? —inquirió Joseph, acongojado y preocupado.

De todos los hermanos, Joseph era el más sensible y sentimental. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

— _ **¿Qué? Esperen... Muéstrenme de cerca a la chica... ¿Ok? No tengan miedo.**_

Todos los niños restantes fueron con el celular hacia la chica, aún tirada, y fue Eric quien acercó con miedo la pantalla hacia su rostro de lado, boca abajo, los ojos cerrados y sus pecas pequeñas fueron lo primero que Peter pudo ver, y con indicaciones, la pantalla del celular fue paseada por donde el hermano mayor pedía.

— _ **Ah... Cielos, no está muerta, solo inconsciente ¿lo ven? Sigue respirando.**_

Ian se acercó a ella, con curiosidad.

—¿En serio no está muerta? —inquirió Danth, sorprendida, dejando al bebé sentadito sobre el tapete del piso, cercano al sillón.

La niña también fue hacia la chica, esta vez acercándose con más confianza hacia el rostro calmado.

— _ **Pueden ver sus respiraciones. ¡Enserio que son muy exagerados, niños!**_ —La voz de Peter tamborileó con una risa.

—¿Entonces esperamos que se despierte?

— _ **Lógico.**_

—¿Y si subimos para avisarle a Papa y a Padre?

— _ **¡No!**_

Todos inclinaron la cabeza.

— _ **¡Quiero decir! Bueno... No... creo que sea una buena idea. Se los digo enserio.**_

—¿Por qué? Papa dice que solo estarán jugando twister porque el médico les dijo.

Peter estiró la mueca.

— _ **Seeeeh... Y no pueden ser interrumpidos ¿ok? O eso... sería malo.**_

—¿Por qué sería malo?

— _ **Pues porque el médico lo dijo. Solo... No los interrumpan. O sino, quizás no los lleven a Disney.**_

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, alertados, y asintieron en conjunto.

Por supuesto que no podían interrumpir a sus padres; un omega en celo y su alfa, solo... Tenían que tener privacidad. Los alfas se vuelven más territoriales que nunca, y siendo que Steve ya había desarrollado ese instinto, gracias a que ya tenía un omega marcado, más cachorros, su instinto se hacía más agudo, más sensible; y podría atacar a cualquiera sin importar quién fuera, incluso a sus propias crías, si pisaban cerca del territorio que había apartado para aparearse con su omega, ya que también perdía un poco la cabeza debido al exceso de feromonas; al menos eso durante y pocos minutos después de la actividad sexual, donde todo proliferaba de manera intensa. Era una posibilidad, Peter había leído de eso muchas veces en los libros, solo... no podía arriesgar a sus hermanos. Si su padre no bajaba a por agua o algo, cabía la posibilidad de que, o estuviera durmiendo, agotado del sexo, o que estén en pleno; Peter no quería pensar en eso, le daba un poco de repelús.

Sin importar si sus padres sean famosos y considerados seres atractivos, sus padres eran sus padres, simplemente era repelente pensar en el proceso de fabricación propia o de sus hermanos. No, asquito.

—Ya está la fruta de las gemelas —avisaron Dierdre y Carl. Buscando a las niñas, que caminaban cerca a la puerta del balcón, queriendo salir por la puertecilla pequeña cercana a la base.

Antes habían tenido un perro salchicha, lo habían adoptado en la calle, bastante adulto; Tony mandó a abrir una puertecilla para la mascota, así quizás pueda salir al balcón. En paz descanse ahora.

Las gemelas señalaban la puertecilla del balcón con insistencia, pero cuando les sirvieron el plato de ensalada de frutas, se concentraron solo en eso.

—Y también está el biberón de Ant ¿lo traen?

Fue ahí cuando se escuchó la exclamación de Danth.

—¿Dónde está Ant? —farfulló, casi exclamando, asustada.

—¿No lo tenías cargado?

—¡Solo lo dejé en el suelo sentado por unos minutos!

Los niños nuevamente iniciaron un griterío.

...

...

El placer estaba en todo su cuerpo, intenso, y se sentía tan lleno, la polla de Steve era tan grande dentro de él, y Dios, se estaba engrosando de nuevo, endureciéndose de verdad, aún dentro del agujero hinchado y follado de Tony, que estaba caliente.  
Tony pudo sentir que sus piernas se deslizaban hacia abajo, sin fuerza, los muslos le dolían y estaban agotados por el uso excesivo, totalmente inútil para empujarse o balancearse ahora, Steve tiró insistentemente contra el agujero de Tony, abriéndolo hasta que estaba goteando, y Tony se quejó contra los labios de Steve.

—Antonio, relájate un poco más —dijo Steve—. Sigues demasiado mojado pero tan tenso. —Su voz salió profunda y ronca. Oh, maldita sea, Tony se preguntó cómo Steve lo sentía, por dentro, pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, Steve se agachó y tomó su mano.

Tony bajó el muslo y tiró de su pierna hacia la cama, acurrucándose contra su propia pierna, a lo largo de su muslo.

Era el último día de su estro de cuatro días, un poco más consciente, la falta de razón durante los anteriores días se había disipado un poco, mientras que a Antonio le seguía ardiendo el vientre y la próstata, de manera un poco menos estrepitosa, el celo retirándose poco a poco; su culo lubricándose instintivamente, desde hacía años, siempre era como si su organismo fuera consciente del gran tamaño de la polla de su alfa.

Steve logró un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ante eso, empujándose dentro de Tony, y luego se inclinó, presionando besos sobre la cara de Tony de nuevo. Su mano se deslizó alrededor de la polla de Tony, y luego Steve lo estaba follando, esta vez haciendo todo el trabajo él mismo, agradable y lento, su mano moviéndose arriba y abajo de la polla de Tony hasta que estaba gimiendo.

—Oh... —él murmuró—. Steve... Cariño, eso es tan bueno, se siente tan bien, dulzura, es perfecto, Dios, tu polla... eres tan grande... —Tony apenas era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, su cerebro era lento y tropezado de placer, la mano de Steve se sentía tan bien en su polla, y estaba follando a Tony tan profundo y perfecto. Esta vez, Steve se estaba acomodando a sí mismo, y Tony se dio cuenta apenas un segundo antes de que Steve tomara un profundo y fácil deslizamiento hacia atrás, sin retirarse del todo, y empujó de nuevo, y su polla se deslizó perfectamente a lo largo de la próstata de Tony y el mundo entero de Tony se iluminó de placer.

Tan, tan maravilloso. Un agudo nudo cosquilleante se deshizo de manera estrepitosa en el centro de su vientre; liberando tanto placer tembloroso por toda su columna.

Podía haber emitido un jadeo ronco y ahogado, no estaba seguro, podría haberse arqueado, las bolas, los músculos, los hombros y su estómago se tensaron hasta que se levantó de la cama por completo antes de que su espalda cayera de nuevo sobre el colchón; simplemente sabía que se sentía abrumador, perfectamente bueno el acompañamiento de la mano que Steve tenía moviendo sobre su polla, la forma en que su pulgar acariciaba, empujando el lugar justo debajo de su cabeza roma con movimientos suaves y el resto de sus dedos rodeó la punta de Tony y bombeó. Él en placer perfecto, estremecedor en cada golpe.

—Perfecto... —dijo Steve con voz ronca, y empujó a Tony con su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas con un ritmo constante y fácil, todos los empujes directamente en la próstata de Tony, incluso cuando sus labios regresaron a la boca de Tony—. Todos tus estros son... perfectos —murmuró en el labio inferior de Tony, mordiéndolo, chupándolo hinchado, tintineando y tierno.

Tony podía sentirse a sí mismo sudando, y gimió.  
Quería advertirle a Steve que no tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba, ni de cuánto tardaría esto, pero parecía que no podía abrir la boca por nada más que jadeos y gemidos sin aliento, impotentes; y la boca de Steve estaba en la suya, besándolo con dulzura, caliente y profundo, de todos modos, y la mano de Steve se sentía tan bien en su polla cuando Steve lo bombeaba, y finalmente Tony se dejó caer contra el colchón; Steve se meció contra él y se clavó en su próstata y eso le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo con un brillante placer caliente como si hubiera movido todos los interruptores de Tony a cada golpe.  
Las manos de Tony cayeron contra el colchón, se abrieron, uno de ellos se hundió contra una almohada, solo para tener algo que apretar mientras Steve iluminaba su cuerpo con placer con sus golpes profundos y constantes, más el ritmo constante de su mano.

Steve acarició suavemente sobre su vientre, la piel ya no era apretada, sus músculos abdominales nuevamente suaves ahí, firmes, colocándose de nuevo por los pilates y los ejercicios que el omega hacía constantemente, vanidoso; pero Antonio había pagado mucho por cada cesárea, casi no había rastro de sus gestaciones; excepto por unas pequeñas estrías un poco más arriba de sus caderas. Steve amaba verlas, las imborrables pruebas de los frutos de su amor y pasión. Pensar que ahí, en su ardiente vientre, habitaron todas sus crías.

Steve no era rudo, pero lo folló como si quisiera serlo, como si quisiera que Tony recordara el estro hasta el siguiente; entrando en él de manera profunda y sólida en cada golpe, así que había una presión rítmica contra la próstata de Tony, con la fuerza suficiente para que Tony se ilumine con brillante placer cada vez, cada roce sólido de esa longitud dura a lo largo de su punto dulce, lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que su polla se habría corrido solo por eso, incluso sin la mano sobre él acariciándolo tan perfectamente.  
Estaba besándolo profundo, también, serio e intenso, casi solemne, ardiente y ferviente, dejando a Tony temblando bajo su boca, sus labios sintiéndose tiernos y calientes, picando un poco, dulcemente, húmedos e hinchados debajo de la boca de Steve, pero se sentía tan bien, Steve estaba bebiendo los gemidos de Tony para que no sonara tan embarazoso.

Todo su cuerpo tan sensible, tan receptivo y necesitado por el estro. La marca en su cuello picaba de una maravillosa manera, desde hacía tanto que estaba ahí, acunándolo cada vez que hacían esto, haciéndolo sentir seguro, estable.

Esperaba que Steve también se sintiera bien dentro de él, pero no podía pensar mucho en medio del placer que Steve le estaba enviando a través de cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Su piel se sentía cálida y con cosquilleos, su cara estaba caliente, y estaba muy consciente de cuán perlada estaba su cara, cuello y hombros, pero no le importaba.

La boca de Steve se movió hacia abajo sobre el cuello de Tony, sobre su propia marca, chupando suave, húmedo y caliente, mordiendo solo un poquito, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones, recordando aquella vez, hace años, cuando lo marcó, sobre la mesa de trabajo del taller de Antonio en el Triskelion, apenas un par de meses antes de pedirle crías.

Tony gimió, dejó un resbaladizo beso contra el pómulo de Steve y jadeó para respirar, porque Steve siempre tenía mucho cuidado con eso, y fue tan... tan dulce, ardiente, y él estaba tan agradecido, y luego la mano de Steve se movió, se deslizó debajo de su cabeza para mantenerlo firme, en su cuello, acariciando su cabello, y Tony gimió cuando el placer se deslizó a través de él como calor, como líquido, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse, su cabeza apoyada contra la de Steve, contra su mano.

Su clímax lo alcanzó lentamente, pero Tony se acercaba antes de darse cuenta, con espasmos alrededor de Steve, arqueando y retorciéndose, ruidos jadeantes rotos que lo habrían abochornado, incluso para alguien como él, y con su marido desde hacía tantos años. La mano de Steve, estaba perdido en ella, el brillante y ardiente placer, la calidez, la forma en que Steve se sentía alrededor de él; Steve lo seguía acariciando, flotó sobre el placer durante mucho tiempo mientras se mecía y se estremecía a través de su cuerpo, dejándolo así, se sentía débil, suave y flotando, como flotar en el agua, o en el espacio, solo había estrellas que bailaban y hormigueaban contra su piel y la lamían suavemente como olas.

Fue uno de los orgasmos más largos que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y cuando finalmente logró abrir sus ojos nuevamente, se sentían pesados, cansados, Steve también estaba jadeando, pero le sonrió y cambió su posición; la mano húmeda sobre la polla de Tony, el placer se convirtió en demasiado, luego en una quemadura sobresaltada, punzante, justo cuando Steve apartó los dedos, los deslizó suavemente por el pecho de Tony, pasando un dedo por una pegajosa línea de semen.

—¿Estás bien, Tony? —dijo él, suavemente, con sinceridad, sonriendo, y Tony se sintió sonreír suavemente, dopadamente.

—Estoy tan descompasado —jadeó.

—Eso suena bien para mi —dijo Steve, y sonrió un poco más, un placer alegre alrededor de los bordes de esa sonrisa.

Se movió sobre Tony, se inclinó para presionar un suave beso en su boca, y Tony gimió, abrió la boca para él e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Fue un beso sexual y profundo, y Tony estaba temblando cuando Steve se apartó.

Steve parecía feliz, pensó, lentamente, y eso lo dejó caliente, con el pecho apretado y los ojos parpadeando mientras se regaban, y trató de ver con claridad, pero satisfecho.  
Steve se veía tan feliz y enamorado, aún después de tantos años, tantos hijos, todo era diferente, pero a la vez, de alguna manera, un poco similar. Habían aprendido tanto a lo largo de los años.

—Me sigues mirando de manera tan caliente, como hace años...

Steve sonrió aún más ante eso.

—Sigues igual de sexy.

—Eso no es tan cierto, cariño, siete embarazos dejan huellas.

—Oh... Pero Antonio, maldición, eso te hace ver mucho más sexy aún —murmuró Steve, y Tony sintió que su sonrisa se torcía, con un tipo de placer tenso y tímido, conmovido, sin aliento y estúpido, mientras sus ojos se apartaban de los de Steve.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y los dedos de Steve se deslizaron suavemente sobre su cuello, tocaron su clavícula y le acariciaron el pecho.

Podía sentir a Steve venir todavía dentro de él, alrededor de su polla, enterrado dentro, duro, caliente y húmedo, y apostaría a que Steve estaba ansioso por volver, a empujar el fuerte calor necesario dentro y adentrarse en la húmeda cavidad de Tony. El calor lo arremolinó.  
Lo miró, levantó una mano cansada y la deslizó sobre el brazo de Steve, acariciando suavemente el pulso en su muñeca, sobre su antebrazo.

—Tu estro se disipa cada vez más rápido.

—Deberíamos aprovechar una vez más... —dijo—. Todavía estás dentro de mí. Y yo estoy tan mojado para ti, Steve.

Steve se mordió el labio, sonrojándose profundamente ante el pensamiento, Tony podía sentir el calor ardiente contra él.

Steve se chupó el labio inferior, finalmente, pasó una mano sobre el estómago apretado de Tony y respiró.

—Sí, sí.

Tony sonrió, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó sin aliento con un placer nebuloso y sobreexcitado cuando Steve se deslizó casi fuera de él y luego volvió a empujar hacia adentro.

Steve fue amable al principio, dio algunos empujes lentos y fáciles, luego se deslizó hacia atrás, fuera de Tony por completo.  
Tony hizo un ruido de pérdida sorprendido, logró levantar la cabeza, se apoyó sobre su codo en su tercer intento, pero luego Steve simplemente empujó su pulgar contra él, más allá del borde caliente e hinchado de Tony, contra su hinchazón, suelto, follado; y Tony escuchó el ruido húmedo que hizo y gimió, se sintió caliente, muy consciente de ese sonido, de su suavidad allí abajo, caliente, listo y abierto. Se dejó caer, se cubrió la cara con los dos brazos.

—¿Demasiado? —Steve murmuró, y Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo, y salió áspera—. Solo es... Oh, cariño, es abrumador.

Luego presionó a Tony de nuevo, ardiente y duro y siguió, y Tony pudo escuchar su larga y lenta exhalación mientras lo hacía, sentir los músculos apretados, eso se relajó contra él, y suspiró, con un placer perfecto incluso cuando su culo se contrajo sobrecargado de trabajo.  
Steve se apretó contra él lento y profundo, hasta que estuvo dentro de él todo el tiempo, y luego lo folló lento, fácil y controlado, y Tony pensó que se estaba burlando de sí mismo o se estaba preparando o tratando de tranquilizarse. No se molestó en disuadirlo, respirando profundamente con cada empuje que Steve hizo.

Comenzó a sentirse sensible después de un tiempo, especialmente cuando Steve aceleró, empalándolo con fuerza otra vez, fue una buena sacudida.  
Aún así, su respiración se tensó, y sabía que Steve podía oírlo, porque soltó una disculpa por el hecho de que Tony hizo un gesto con la mano con los dedos y aceleró hasta que suspiró y vino con un estremecimiento de cuerpo completo y un grito profundo y dulce, una exhalación de aire, hasta que se desplomó hacia adelante y prácticamente se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Tony, sus caderas aún rechinaban a Tony mientras salía del último orgasmo, follando contra él suelto y descuidado, entrando de nuevo en su interior, todo mojado y caliente; Tony se sentía borroso y lento, bien follado y cansado, y sus músculos se sentían lentos y gruesos, pero levantó una mano y la deslizó lentamente por el cabello de Steve y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Otro nudo, ahí, inflamado; durante sus estros, era en vano tratar de contabilizar cuántas veces Steve lo anudaba, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de la base hinchada y la cabeza roma palpitando. Ahora todo sin prisa, ya no iba a quedar en estado, no más, al final, después de tantas crías.

Steve se movió con su nudo aún rígido, e hizo gemir a Tony, agonizante; el movimiento no fue rudo ni intenso, solo fue pequeño, para que la cabeza pulsara y friccionara contra su próstata, sensible y sentida. El estro despidiéndose paulatinamente, con el último nudo del alfa.

Se corrió un poco más, abundante, el calor del líquido espeso era muy familiar para Tony, algunos de esos le habían dejado frutos, abundantes.

—Eso fue tan bueno —murmuró, y sintió que las pestañas de Steve revoloteaban lentamente contra su pecho, sintió la sonrisa de Steve sobre su piel.

—Me gusta verte disfrutar —dijo Steve. Sus labios se fruncieron, rozando un suave beso contra la piel de Tony—. Tan cálido y rico... dentro de tí...

Antonio sintió el nudo de Steve desinflamarse poco a poco, despacio, ardía antes, a medida que bajaba, su temperatura se regularizaba.

Tony levantó una pierna para deslizarla sobre la de Steve, manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo incluso cuando sus ojos se querían cerrar.

—Sería bueno, uh... dormir un poco...

—Iré a chequear a los niños. —Steve, ronco y arrastrado, cambiando de cuerpo cálido, presionando a Tony como si quisiera contacto sobre cada centímetro de piel, estremeciéndose de alivio, con réplicas, y Tony puso su otro brazo a su alrededor, para que Steve no se estremeciera.

—Cierto... ¿Quiénes los están cuidando?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—La niñera de la guía. Han estado yendo muy bien, desde que les dijiste que los llevaríamos a Disney, son todos unos ángeles.

Antonio rió bajito, negando levemente.

—¿No llamaste aunque sea una más, luego? ¿Seguro que los niños siguen vivos? —refirió, con ironía.

—Antes de las dos últimas rondas, estaban respirando, y la niñera... Bueno, estaba demacrada.

—Cuando le paguemos el dinero pactado, recuperará su vitalidad.

Steve asintió y lo besó, e hizo sentir cálido, sabiendo que Steve todavía estaba muy dentro de él. Se sentía bien, como siempre se sentía tener a su alfa atendiéndolo; y la mejor parte era cómo el somnoliento y saciado Steve se derretía por él.

Toda la magia y el buen ambiente se rompió cuando luces rojas y azules alumbraron y se pasearon cerca, filtrándose a través de las cortinas de la habitación, afuera. El inconfundible sonido constante de las hélices de uno o dos helicópteros juntándose, muy cerca, Antonio podría jurar que estaba solo a uno o dos metros de su balcón... O el balcón del piso de abajo, donde estaba la niñera y sus trece hijos. Tanto Steve como Tony se miraron, y no hubo tiempo para pensar más.

Corrieron por una bata cada uno, pensando lo peor, aunque la realidad quizás no estaba tan lejana.

Steve con su escudo, Tony con una pistola; no habían tiempo de bajar a los talleres para ponerse el traje, aún en mantenimiento; así, salieron corriendo hacia el piso de abajo.

...

...

Anthony había gateado, en cuestión de segundos, fuera del penthouse, bueno, no tan fuera, solo que su pequeño cuerpo pudo pasar por la puertecilla que anteriormente había sido hecha para el perro salchicha, cuando aún vivía; siempre solían ponerle seguro a la bendita puerta, pero por alguna razón, esta vez, quizás la niñera se olvidó, antes de ser noqueada.

Afuera estaba helado, frío, blanco, pero como el balcón de la penthouse tenía un techo de vidrio varios metros arriba, alto y amplio, la nieve no había caído, y mucho menos acumulado, ni en el piso ni en los bordes.

Había floreros en escalera, que adornaban el ambiente, era un bonito y lujoso balcón; aunque bastante peligroso para un bebé semi hiperactivo, con energía y sobre todo, en ese momento, sin vigilancia.

Ant gateó cuesta arriba sobre los floreros, en ese momento sin flores, por el invierno, aún no los cambiaban por unos nuevos.  
Y terminó en el borde del balcón, la pared limitante era alta, cuando Tony mandó a remodelar su casa, ese balcón lo hicieron tan alto como para que sus crías no pudieran siquiera correr peligro de casualidad estando ahí, quizás era cómodo para un púber de trece o catorce, relativamente alto, sus hijos lo iban a ser, tenían de dónde heredarlo. Así que los niños de nueve años no podrían alcanzarlo.

Estaba contento, distraído, hacía frío, pero él estaba abrigado con enterizos de doble capa afelpada. Y gateó por el borde, lo suficientemente ancho como para que el bebé estuviera cómodo.

Un curioso del edificio del frente estaba hablando por teléfono, tranquilamente, hasta que se topó con la vista, el bebé resaltaba entre tanto azul del vidrio en aquel edificio; era como un bodoque de rojo y blanco moviéndose en el borde de uno de los balcones, uno de los pocos que contaba. Aquella persona al principio no pudo creerlo, pero al ver que en verdad, había un bebé gateando al borde de un balcón, se alarmó.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, de nuevo, y entre tanto, en cuestión de minutos, ya había policías en la base del edificio, tratando de ingresar, pero la seguridad era estricta, sin una orden, no los dejarían; era de esperarse, Tony y Steve eran superhéroes, tenían niños, no podían dejar que cualquiera ingresara a su edificio, menos a su casa.

Entre tanto, los noticieros no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo porque el "escándalo" era protagonizado por un inocente bebé, todo el mundo era sensible con esos temas.

Ant estaba gateando sin contemplación, sus hermanos se dieron cuenta cuando ya había un helicóptero de la polícia sobrevolando el edificio, y otro más lleno de reporteros. Peter había colgado antes de eso, al solo ver el noticiero que Harry le enseñó, entrando como desquiciado.

El bebé Ant se emocionó al ver las lucecitas de los helicópteros, ya estaba oscureciendo, y gateó más rápido, doblando una de las esquinas, cuanto uno de los rescatistas quiso aproximarse, pues apenas estaban calculando la posición del helicóptero; el bebé gimoteó entusiasmado por las lucecitas, y se estiró para alcanzarlas.

Y cayó.

Al vacío.

Todos los policías, reporteros y gente en la base del edificio gritaron con horror, las personas en sus casas que lo veían, de igual manera.

El pequeño bulto rojiblanco caía acelerando, hasta que llegó Spiderman, e interceptó su caída, casi tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Spiderman al rescate! ¡No teman! —gritó cerca a los reporteros.

Un poco fuera de onda, para ser honesto, tratando de calmarse, estaba bastante asustado por su hermanito.

—Y... llegó tu súper genial hermano mayor a salvarte, Ant. —Peter, con su traje puesto, se balanceó por unos edificios—. Rayos, eres más explorador que todos ¿eh?

Y todo lo que hizo Ant fue reír, al estilo en el que los bebés reían. Probablemente tranquilo y seguro al reconocer la voz de su hermano; ni siquiera había estado asustado, ni una pizca de consciente del peligro en el que estuvo, a punto de morir. Era un bebé, al fin y al cabo.

Lo paseó por los edificios, mientras muchas personas tomaban fotografías con sus celulares, no iba a privarse ni negarlo, posó para las cámaras con el bebé, seguía balanceándose, e hizo unas maniobras en el aire, para los diarios; su hermanito con los ojitos brillando de diversión y vértigo.

Spiderman se colgó de regreso, obviamente, pues tenía que devolver a su hermanito a casa, aunque los reporteros estuvieran ahí, aún, sobrevolando el área.

_> >Peter.<<_

Ay no. Ese era el mini comunicador que sus padres le habían obligado a poner en las orejas de su traje.

—¿Sí, Padre?

_> >Ya nos enteramos de todo, regresa a tu hermano, hablamos en casa.<<_

—¿Los reporteros siguen ahí?

_> >No, tu papa se está encargando de ello.<<_

_..._

...

Steve y Tony llegaron tan rápido como sus pies pudieron; Steve con su escudo y Tony con una pistola, al principio creyeron que se trataba de un villano que buscaba hacerle daño a sus hijos, en cambio, se llevaron una nada grata sorpresa.

Los niños estaban llorando a todo pulmón, al menos la mayoría, otros sollozaban tapándose los ojos, aglomerados en el balcón; y los helicópteros eran, uno policial, y otro de noticiero.

A Antonio casi le da un infarto al solo enterarse lo que había sucedido. Una vez tuvo a Ant nuevamente entre sus brazos, se aferró al bebé como si recién hubiera nacido.

Steve junto a los niños sacudieron a la niñera, hasta que se despertó. Fue toda una odisea.

Una vez el ambiente fue solo familiar, los niños se fueron a dormir, y el bebé también estuvo durmiendo, tocó charla para Peter.

—Peter, sabes que fue arriesgado e irresponsable que te mostraras así, además arriesgando tu identidad y la de- —empezó Steve, quien no estaba de acuerdo con eso de que su hijo siguiera ejerciendo como Spiderman.

—Padre, ¡salvé a Ant! ¿Eso no cuenta?

—No he dicho que no lo hiciste. Pero ¿era necesario lucirte para las cámaras de esa manera?

—Es casi Navidad, solo- ni siquiera me paré mucho, paseaba a Ant, eso es todo-

—¿Y si se te caía?

—Lo tenía pegado a mi mano como cuando me trepo a las paredes.

—¿Lo pegoteaste a tus manos?

—Para asegurarlo ¡fue solo un ratito! Hago eso con las personas, todo el tiempo...

—Está claro que aún te falta tener sentido de la responsabilidad. No se trata de si es divertido, sino del riesgo al que te estabas exponiendo, a ti y a tu hermano, es solo un bebé. Lo salvaste, y gracias por eso, en serio, tuvimos mucha culpa por creer que solo una niñera...

Peter alzó una ceja, ¡genial! Un regaño por ser y tener el espíritu de un adolescente. Buscó a papa Tony con la mirada, que en ese momento estaba en la cocina, sirviéndose una copa de vino.

—Hay mucha gente que muere a diario, hijo, solo hace falta un suspiro, un pequeño descuido. Después de las fiestas, iremos al cementerio nuevamente.

Ay no, no... Otra vez no, las charlas de su padre con respecto a la madurez y la responsabilidad... eran insufribles.

—Todo lo que digas, padre, estoy cansado. Mañana hablamos. Por cierto, me quedo para mañana antes del almuerzo.

Y se fue rápidamente hasta su cuarto, tomando el ascensor hacia dos pisos arriba de donde estaba la sala principal del penthouse.

Sí, Peter lo sabía. Había arruinado una que otra estrategia de SHIELD, a Steve, Hawkeye, a la misma Mónica, etc. Siempre había estado en la mira; Peter admitía que a veces la jodía un poquito, bueno, regular, en variadas ocasiones. Muchos policías y agentes de renombre, como su padre, el Capitán América, no estaban tan "a gusto" con sus métodos de acción, o que se entrometiera donde no lo habían llamado. Como dice el dicho: "mejor ayuda el que no estorba", aunque Peter lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones. Sin contar con los destrozos costosos y difíciles de reparar que dejaban algunas de sus maniobras. Les daba la razón en algunas cosas, pero tampoco podía dejar aquello para lo que el destino lo escogió; también tenía logros, muchos aciertos. Eso también pesaba ¿no?

En la sala, Steve resopló, y se sobó la cara de frustración.

—Antonio, todo podrá ser ahora una anécdota navideña para las personas, pero para mi... Para mi fue casi una tragedia-

—Ey, cariño, lo sé, trataste de manejarlo bien para que los niños no se asusten. También, aún siento agitado el pecho. —Antonio cerró los ojos—. Casi fue una tragedia... Y Peter lo evitó, no seas tan estricto con él.

—Lo sé. Sí estoy orgulloso-

—Entonces díselo, él cree que solo te decepciona. Sé cómo se siente eso, Steve.

—Es que es aún muy, muy joven, Antonio, apenas un niño para este mundo-

—Vaya, cuando me pediste que te diera crías, jamás imaginaste que los asuntos de paternidad iban a ser tan complicados ¿no, cariño? —Tony dijo de repente, de pie, con un copa pequeña de vino blanco en su mano.

El asunto con el bebé lo había dejado, también, frustrado.

—Sigue haciendo esas cosas imprudentes. No distingue entre poner su vida en peligro y-

—Pero Peter tiene agallas, y tú sabes bien que también me preocupa saber que en cualquier momento solo... podría... —Tony resopló—. Pero hoy salvó a nuestro bebé, yo estoy muy orgulloso. Peter es valiente...

Antonio le sonrió, para que Steve se tranquilizara.

—Eso... no lo niego. Solo que... Tony, no- ¿y si se le caía Anthony por estar jugando al chico listo? ¿Tienes idea de- de lo terrible que sería para todos?

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Lo sé, cariño. —Antonio se acercó a Steve, y se sentó sobre sus piernas—. Pero no sucedió nada, y nuestro bebé está bien, nuestros niños están bien, así que deja de martirizarte por esto. Eres un gran papá, Steve, te esfuerzas, y lo reconozco, siempre te vez tan sexy siendo el mejor papá. Incluso creo que eres mejor papá que yo, aunque nuestros hijos digan lo contrario.

—Solo dicen eso porque les das mucha libertad.

—¿Qué te puedo decir...? Odio verlos llorar. Tú eres el papá estricto, déjame a mi ser el permisivo.

Steve negó suavemente, frunciendo el ceño, pero no se negó a recibir un beso coqueto de su marido.

—¿La niñera no nos demandará por lo que sucedió? —inquirió Steve, separando sus labios de los de Tony.

—Le pagué el doble... Además se disculpó por lo sucedido...

—¿Cómo es que estos problemas siempre terminan bien?

—Qué te digo, cariño, tengo un talento innato para los negocios.

—Me encantas.

—Lo sé, mi amor.

—Vamos al cuarto.

—Me gusta esa idea.

...

...

Más tarde, en la mañana del veinticinco, Peter bajó a la cocina para servirse un poco de chocolate caliente. Aunque se tensó al ver a su padre ahí en la cocina, sentado en una de las sillas, al rededor de la mesa, leyendo un periódico.

—Uh... Buenos días, Padre. Feliz Navidad.

Steve cerró su periódico, y le indicó a Peter que se sentase en una de las sillas, el adolescente hizo caso, aunque un poco agotado, no quería escuchar otro sermón.

—Peter. Lo que dije ayer...

—Padre, lo entiendo. Sé que es tu forma de protegerme, de protegernos, y de proteger a los demás. Supongo que mi padre también es el Capitán América siempre.

—No es sólo eso, hijo. —Steve resopló. Dios, nadie le había dicho que ser padre de un adolescente era tan complicado. Él no le había dado tantos problemas a Sarah y a Joseph ¿verdad?—. Solo... también estoy orgulloso de ti, Peter, eres muy valiente, eres el mejor de todos, mejor que nosotros.

Peter abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero feliz, finalmente, era irreemplazable que tu propio padre te dijera que estaba orgulloso.

—Gracias, Padre. Yo... Siempre trato de estar a las expectativas.

—No tienes que estarlo, aunque creo que solo te falta madurar, pero tienes las agallas, hijo, quizás con más experiencia...

—Y la experiencia la tendré si sigo luchando contra el mal...

—Peter...

Un bullicio en conjunto se escuchó desde el ascensor, las voces de los niños, parloteando; había regalos en la base del árbol, muchos, coloridos, y los niños finalmente habían despertado, entusiasmados.   
Era una tradición que ellos escribieran a Santa Claus, para que pudiera traerles lo que pedían, por haber sido niños buenos durante todo el año. La mayoría se esforzaba, realmente, aunque algunos no podían con su genio.

Al menos no castigaron a los que accidentalmente desmayaron a la niñera, la chica definitivamente había sobrevivido, la próxima vez, esperaban contratar a dos como mínimo.

Tony contrató un equipo de chefs para el desayuno y el almuerzo navideño; estaban trabajando en las cocinas del primer piso del edificio, todo éste propiedad de Tony, ya empezaban a llegar con las carretillas por el ascensor, llenas de pastelillos y galletitas, mientras adornaban la mesa para el desayuno. Steve era el terco que se encargaba del chocolate caliente todos los años, decía que era la receta de su madre, y que quería que sus hijos la probaran siempre, no se la daría a ninguno de los cocineros del bufete.

—¡Los regalos! ¡Los regalos! —corearon casi todos al mismo tiempo.

Tony llegó poco después, con Ant entre sus brazos, y las gemelas Lottie y Kate a su lado, ellas también corrieron con el resto de sus hermanos; el bebé solo miraba con curiosidad a sus emocionados hermanos buscando sus regalos entre las pilas amontonadas debajo del enorme árbol de navidad.

Todos siempre recibían dos regalos, por parte de ambos padres; firmaban "Con amor, sus padres."; y bueno, Antonio era el que saqueaba las cartas de sus hijos en las medias de navidad que ellos dejaban en el correo. De modo que todos recibían sus regalos lo más cerca a la realidad posible.

Cuando fue más pequeña, Dierdre pidió un unicornio, y en su momento, algunos de sus hijos también fueron imposiblemente creativos al momento de pedir regalos. No había manera de regalar un dinosaurio real, ¿verdad?

—A ver, a ver... yo voy a entregar los regalos, no se desesperen... Todos siéntense en orden —Antonio pasó a Steve el bebé. Que había llegado desde la cocina.

Peter también se había unido, y se sentó al lado de sus hermanitos, esperando su turno. Él ya sabía que no era cosa de Santa, pero esperaba que sus padres le hayan comprado el IPad y fabricado las nuevas telarañas que pidió. Debería haber regresado al campamento, pero ya se las arreglaría; Johnny Storm era su transporte veloz, él lo trajo, él lo llevaría, qué genial era ser tan buen amigo del chico antorcha.

—¡Sí, sí, sí, siiiiiiii! —gritaba entusiasmado Carl, alzando una pelota de fútbol oficial, firmada por Cristiano Ronaldo—. ¡Es el mejor día de mi vidaaaaa!

El bebé Ant sacudía entusiasmado sus manitas, celebrando la alegría, aunque no entendiera qué sucedía.

Steve y Tony adoraban verlos tan felices.

—Dios, ver sus sonrisas no tiene precio —comentó Antonio, antes de besar la frentecita del bebé, en los brazos de Steve.

El bebé se movía inquieto, quería soltarse para ir donde sus hermanos.

Anthony Stevenson era bastante, demasiado, curioso y explorador, Steve lo dejó en el suelo afelpado, y el bebé empezó a gatear en dirección a sus hermanos.

—Feliz Navidad, Tony. —El alfa aproximó sus labios a los de su esposo.

—Feliz Navidad, Steve —correspondió, y también lo besó—. En la noche celebramos —susurró.

—Y pensar que me sorprendía que tuviéramos tantos niños... —añadió, con ironía.

...

...

—¿Hacen descuentos por docena? —preguntó Steve, a la señorita del carrito de helados en Disneyland.

—No, se venden por unidad.

—Bueno, da lo mismo, niños, pidan el sabor que quieran.

Y todos empezaron a aglomerarse y empujarse, gritando al mismo tiempo. Peter permanecía con el celular, recostado en la esquina del puesto, esperando que sus hermanos fueran atendidos, antes de él pedir su sabor favorito.

—Uno por uno, niños, uno por uno.

—Jesucristo, qué manada, sacando a los estudiantes ¿eh? —agregó la vendedora, sonriente.

Steve alzó una ceja.

—No, todos ellos son mis hijos.

—Y míos también —añadió Antonio, con sus gafas de sol puestas, llevando en brazos al bebé Ant, que tenía un chupete blanco en la boca y estaba vestido de patito.

Los niños sonrieron dulcemente, como Antonio les había enseñado, para ganar amigos.

**.**

A mediados de primavera, en la penthouse de los Rogers-Stark —o al revés, en realidad no les interesaba—, había un gran recuadro, de toda la familia en Disney, con gorritos temáticos y orejitas de Mickey Mouse, uno de los tantos que han ido coleccionando a lo largo de los años, progresivamente, desde el primer año de Peter.

**...**  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias 😭 besos y abrazos a todos, nuevamente, felices fiestas 🎄 🎉


End file.
